


The Lesser Spotted Watchdog

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Carlos are big dumb nerds, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play, and they got a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos decide that they want to adopt a dog. After looking through the Night Vale animal shelter, Carlos finally finds a dog that is completely normal. However, like all things in Night Vale, that fact does not stay true for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesser Spotted Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt request about Cecil and Carlos adopting a pet together, so I wrote about the dog that my Cecil muse and his Carlos adopted in the roleplay universe.

It had taken Carlos hours of hunting through the Night Vale animal shelter in order to find a pet that he was happy with. The cats were immediately out of the question due to both his allergies and the fact that Cecil still had Khoshekh over at the station. That left the dogs and… other creatures more specific to the Night Vale area that he politely declined looking at on account of him not knowing how to take care of them in the slightest.

The sad looks the puppy sharks gave him when he turned to a different section of the pound were almost enough to draw him back, though.

Past the spiderwolves and the table saws, the yellow retrievers and the bearded dragon collies, there was a single Jack Russell Terrier, completely devoid of any Night Valian abnormalities. He looked just like any Jack Russell Terrier that was outside of Night Vale; no venomous tendrils, no ridiculously-long nails, no spines protruding from any part of his body. The coloration was normal- mostly white with brown markings on his face and a large brown splotch on his back. Without another moment’s hesitation, he declared that that was the dog that he planned on bringing home and, after some paperwork, that is precisely what happened.

They had made a deal; Carlos could come home with whatever pet from the shelter that he wanted, but Cecil got the right to name it. After spending a bit of time with the rambunctious little terrier, he decided upon the name of Xaejil. Upon seeing Carlos’ confused expression, he told him that he could also come up with a nickname for the puppy too, Carlos would just have to come up with it himself. Pressured to come up with a more easily-pronounceable name and armed with all the creativity present in a logic-based mind, he came up with “Spot”, much to Cecil’s resigned exasperation at the sheer unoriginality of it.

The nickname proved to be more true to Xaejil’s nature a few weeks later.

One day, Carlos peeked down at Xaejil, who had seen fit to plop down beside him whenever he cooked to beg for scraps, and found the dog staring right back up at him with not two, but three eyes. That brown patch on his back had somehow slid open, revealing one giant eyeball that looked out at the world as curiously and eagerly as the other two set firmly into his eye sockets.

Carlos paused, looking down at that eyeball that definitely wasn’t there the last time he checked before his brain caught up with what he was seeing and he ran out of the kitchen, heading to the living room while attempting to stammer out Cecil’s name as loudly as he could.

Cecil looked up from his place on the couch when Carlos rushed into the room, cocking his head to a side. “Did you have trouble getting the fire out of the jar again?”

“N-n-no, Cecil! It’s the… the dog!” The scientist exclaimed, waving the spatula he still wielded at the dog that had trotted after him. “He has an eye… an eye embedded in his back!”

Letting out a prolonged coo, Cecil patted the couch, beckoning their dog closer to him. Once he was near, he plucked him up off the floor, looking down at the large eye as it looked up at him. “Why Carlos, he’s just a  _watch_ dog now is all.”

He deadpanned, expression melting from horrified to that aggravated annoyance those who have just heard horrible jokes exhibit. “No.”

“But Carlooos,” He whined playfully, moving Xaejil around to face the scientist, “he can _spot_  intruders much easier now.”

Carlos opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated the process a couple of times before just slowly shaking his head, exhaling heavily through his nose. “I’m going to go back to making dinner. You just try to find out something about…  _this_.” He waved his spatula in the vague direction of their abnormal pet.

"Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye open for possible clues!” Cecil called after his boyfriend’s retreating form, smirking at the exasperated groan he could hear punctuate his departure from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
